A Travers des Yeux Invisibles
by a.a.k88
Summary: Les moments les plus simples peuvent signifier tellement plus à travers des yeux invisibles.


Cette fic ne m'appartient pas…

Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Titre:** A Travers des Yeux Invisibles  
**Auteur:** Angelalias  
Estimation: G   
Sommaire: Les moments les plus simples peuvent signifier tellement plus à travers des yeux invisibles.  
Note: Dans cette fic, Connor est venu et parti je suppose... et n'est jamais revenu. Et la vie a continué...

* * *

Parfois, je peux simplement me tenir ici et les regarder pendant des heures. Je peux rester comme ça, dans cette position, admirant cette scène maintenant quotidienne.

Ce n'est pas comme si je m'immisçais; la porte est déjà légèrement ouverte. Elle n'est jamais fermée. Plus maintenant.

C'est amusant les petites choses que personne d'autre ne verra jamais. Les mots tendres que personne d'autre n'entendra jamais. Toutefois, je me tiens ici, un témoin calme à une telle simplicité.

Je peux la voir, Cordélia, se faufilant dans le lit et tirant l'édredon autour d'elle. Elle porte l'un de ces vieux boxers très usés avec ce débardeur blanc qu'elle aime tant qu'elle ne peut pas se résoudre à jeter. Elle a dit une fois que si sa mère la voyait dans de tels vêtements confortables, elle la ferait internée. Je réprime l'envie de rire pour moi-même. Pas qu'ils entendraient. Pas dans des moments comme ça. Dans ces moments-là, c'est comme si le monde autour d'eux avait disparu.

Je déplace mes yeux et le regarde, couché près d'elle, avec un bras enroulé autour de sa taille avec une telle tendresse. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Angel était le genre de vampire à mettre des pyjamas. Mais toujours, depuis que les nuits comme ça ont commencé à avoir lieu, je l'ai vu dans toutes sortes de pantalons stretch et t-shirts. 

Cordélia a dû faire les magasins pour lui. Ce sont des couleurs claires.

Lentement, je m'appuie contre le mur et m'assied sur le sol, regardant les deux corps enlacés au lit.

A un certain point, j'étais tenté de les comparés à un vieux couples de mariés: l'amour complet sans la passion, la profonde et intense liaison amoureuse sans la pression du sexe. Mais depuis lors je me suis abstenu de faire cette comparaison. La passion est là. Elle est dans toutes les petites choses qu'ils font ou disent. De chaque murmure et de chaque caresse vient une passion que la plupart des gens ne trouvent jamais dans cette vie…ou non vie.

Personne ne verra jamais les choses que je vois. Personne ne pourra jamais remarquer les petites choses que j'ai remarquées ce mois dernier.

La manière dont elle se blottit contre lui la nuit sans aucune inhibition, ou comme il enroule ses bras autour d'elle, comme instinctivement, chaque fois qu'elle remue. La façon dont son visage devient si tendre qu'on pourrait le confondre avec un enfant quand il dort près d'elle. Comme elle glousse à chaque fois que ses mains froides se posent sur son ventre, ou quand il embrasse cet endroit spécial derrière son épaule droite. La manière dont ils se serrent simplement l'un l'autre, comme là, maintenant, chaque nuit, et se sentent si complets avec ce qu'ils ont que pas une seule pensée n'est perdue sur ce qu'ils n'ont pas. 

J'observe leur rituel chaque nuit avec un faible sourire sur mes lèvres, parce que personne n'aura jamais la chance de voir une telle beauté dans une telle simplicité. 

Personne n'entendra jamais le doux rien provoqué par le sommeil qu'ils se murmurent avant de s'endormir. Comme maintenant.

Je pose ma tête sur le mur derrière et écoute.

"Ce n'est pas vrai." marmonne Angel, son visage enterré à cet endroit entre son cou et son épaule.

"Si." Marmonne-t-elle en réponse, à moitié endormie.

"Cordy…" 

"Je peux t'entendre."

Sa voix est douce, cachant l'aperçu d'un sourire qui est trop fatigué pour se montrer.

"Je ne respire pas." Parle-t-il, ses yeux fermés alors qu'il sent ses doigts s'enrouler autour de sa main et la tirer autour de son corps.

"Peu importe…si c'est ce que tu penses…" elle baille alors que les mots quittent sa bouche.

"Ce n'est pas possible, Cordy."

Sa voix est étouffée dans ses cheveux et elle tourne la tête juste assez pour pouvoir parler plus clairement.

"Peut-être si tu ne dors pas sur le dos."

"Je ne dors pas sur le dos." 

"C'est juste une suggestion…" elle baille encore. 

Angel enroule ses bras plus étroitement autour d'elle et la câline, plaçant des petits bisous sur son épaule et sa joue. Je peux l'entendre lâcher un petit gloussement tandis qu'il approche sa tête de son oreille.

"Je ne dors pas sur le dos, je dors comme ça." Il sourit avec les yeux fermés, à moitié endormi aussi.

Je peux voir cet adorable et véritable sourire que lui seul peut faire sortir, même si elle n'est qu'à une minute de tomber dans un sommeil paisible. Elle se blottit contre lui et prend une profonde respiration avant de murmurer encore un peu.

"Tu tournes dans ton sommeil…tu t'accapares les draps…" marmonne-t-elle avec une touche d'amusement dans la voix.

"Je ne fais pas ça."

"Tu le fais…et probablement exprès puisque ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de chaleur corporelle…" elle soupire, ayant l'air parfaitement à l'aise couchée comme ça dans ses bras froids.

"Je suis un vampire." Il soupire en retour, du contentement remplissant sa voix.

"Le genre câlin." Cordy sourit dans son état ensommeillé. "Comme mon propre ours en peluche…Ours polaire en peluche." 

"Polaire?"

"C'est obligé, parce que chaleur corporelle ne t'égale pas monsieur…"

Elle le sent rire contre son épaule et sent son souffle sur sa peau. Je pense que je l'ai encore vue sourire.

"Tu viens de respirer."

"Et?" Angel baille, laissant ses doigts s'entrelacer avec les siens.

"Tu as dis que tu ne respirais pas."

"Je ne respire pas." Murmure-t-il alors qu'ils restent couchés comme ça, s'enlaçant dans la chambre sombre. "Habituellement." 

"Peut-être que c'est quelque chose que tu as mangé."

"Je ne mange pas."

"J'ai remarqué les biscuits manquants, monsieur." Le taquine Cordy, même dans sa somnolence.

"Peut-être que tu marches dans ton sommeil. Les humains font ça." Murmure Angel en réponse.

Il y a une longue pause entre les deux et juste quand je pense qu'ils ont glissé dans le pays des espoirs et des rêves, où ils peuvent faire plus que juste se câliner, j'entends sa voix rauque, endormie une fois de plus.

"Tu peux me frapper si je le refais." Murmure-t-il avec un sourire. "Je veux dire si ça te dérange…ou Dennis."

"Ok." Répond-elle, semblant de plus en plus loin du monde réel. 

"Pas que tu y seras obligée…puisque que tu as tout rêvé…"

"Je n'ai pas rêvé."

"Cordy, je ne…" marmonne Angel avant de placer un autre bisou sur son épaule.

"Tu ronfles tellement Angel." Elle sourit, amusée, leurs yeux toujours fermés.

Angel soupire et un petite rire, à peine audible s'échappe de sa gorge.

"C'est mignon." Avoue-t-elle après un moment. "Agaçant et bruyant, et tu pourrais réveiller tout le voisinage, pour ne pas mentionner Dennis, mais c'est mignon…" murmure-t-elle avec un soupir content. "Mon ours polaire en peluche avec des crocs à moi…" marmonne-t-elle, tournant la tête assez légèrement pour qu'elle puisse sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

C'est des moments comme ça que personne ne serra jamais témoin sauf moi. La façon dont ils choisissent le sujet le plus idiot et le transforme en la chose la plus tendre qu'on n'ait jamais entendue. La plupart du temps, leurs marmonnements n'ont même pas de sens…mais la plupart du temps ce n'est pas les marmonnements qui importent.

C'est les pauses entre les mots. Les petits bisous entre les pauses. Les caresses entre les bisous.

J'enroule mes bras autour de mes jambes alors que je suis installé sur le sol et souri pour moi-même. Un sourire que personne ne remarquera jamais. Un sourire invisible.

Parfois je peux voir dans la façon dont ils se touchent, ou se regardent, comme le désir peut être tentant. Comme l'amour peut être tentant. Mais ils savent que ce qui importe est immobile. Ce qui importe est ce que je vois et que personne d'autre ne verra jamais. La passion est une chose rusée, mais dans ça forme la plus pure, j'en suis venu à apprendre durant le mois dernier, à quel point elle peut être magnifique. Simple, parfois idiote, mais magnifique.

Non, ils ne ferment plus la porte. Il n'y a rien à cacher.

Je la vois se brosser les dents avant le lit pendant qu'il s'assure que les rideaux sont tirés. Certaines nuits ils sont ici, certaines nuits ils sont à l'hôtel. Je n'envahi pas leur intimité. Je sais quand partir. Mais parfois, comme ce soir, c'est dur de ne pas simplement m'asseoir ici et les regarder. C'est dur de ne pas envier ce qu'ils sont arrivés à avoir et accepter comme assez…pour le moment.

Un jour, ils auront plus. Le jour où son âme sera ancrée, je sais que la porte sera à nouveau fermée. Et à juste titre. Ils l'auront mérité.

Je me lève et ferme calmement la porte derrière moi.

Dans plusieurs années, je me souviendrai de cette nuit, comme de beaucoup d'autres. Une nuit où des marmonnements sur des ours polaires et des vampires ronflants semblaient être le genre d'amour le plus parfait…et faisait sourire un fantôme d'appartement amical dans le noir. 

Une nuit où la beauté de l'amour – la beauté de la simplicité – était vue à travers des yeux invisibles.

Fin.


End file.
